I found her
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Miyuki finds herself feeling restless in the night, going somewhere that brings her inner peace. Helping her forget her troubles and worries of the student council. But she ends up bumping into someone familiar and healing scars long since forgotten about. Helping her overcome her demons. ShizumaxMiyuki, Yuri/Lesbian, Fluff (no smut) *Oneshot* Feels (Minor Kaori)


**Unable to sleep, Miyuki goes out for some air to find Shizuma**

 **As they sit under the stars, Shizuma begins to realize what Kaori meant in her letter**

 **Fluff ensues**

 **(also if you have watched the series you will understand about the fence scene)**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Miyuki lay in bed quietly staring at the empty bed beside her and the shadows in her room. Her eyes gazing around the room, taking in all the shapes and figures that were distorted by the darkness. She couldn't settle, her head too loud with thoughts and her body restless. She couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't come.

She felt lonely and worried as Shizuma had been gone for some time and still had not returned. Wondering to endless possibilities of situations that Shizuma may have gotten herself into or what was running through her mind. Hoping and praying that she was safe and unharmed, as ridiculous as she sounded.

Though Shizuma was known for doing her own thing, it would often cause her to get into trouble. A habit she had fed since their days of being first years before the Etoile election. Relenting, Miyuki got from her bed and grabbed her blanket shawl that was laid across the chair near her bed. She wrapped it around herself before quietly sneaking out of the room.

She needed to get some fresh air to clear her head. It's not like she was going to get any sleep right now anyway. As long as she didn't get caught she would be fine. Though she was always careful, even the smartest of people could be caught out sometimes. Though she hoped that the odds would be in her favour.

She slowly opened the door to her shared bedroom. Making sure to be as quiet as possible as to not get caught by the warden. As student council president of Miator, she had an image to uphold. Being caught sneaking around after hours would not be good for her reputation after all.

* * *

Miyuki closed the door to the chapel quietly making sure the door didn't creak. Since the building was very old it was hard to tell when the door would be loud or not. At this point she was doing everything in her ability to not attract unwanted attention and keep this whole situation a secret.

She then headed up towards the hill, knowing the way by instinct. A pathway that was rooted into her memory, as if it were yesterday and she was reliving it. As she made her way up higher through the grass in her slippers, she was shocked to see Shizuma sitting there on the old fence.

She gasped and her amber eyes widened with shock. Un-expecting to see Shizuma here too, thinking she would be down at the tree where she spent that night with Kaori. Only she and Shizuma knew about this place, it was there special hiding area. A place with a deep meaning that only they could understand.

Neither she or Shizuma had been here since Kaori had died. But tonight, for some reason she found herself making her way here. Their bodies instinctively bringing them to this place without reason. The same effect had obviously influenced Shizuma, rousing her from peaceful sleep.

Before she could speak, Shizuma looked behind to gaze at her. Her silver waves gleaming under the moonlight, making her look as radiant and mysterious as ever. There was a brief silence between them before Shizuma finally spoke. "You too?" she replied gently. It seemed Miyuki had been plagued with some restlessness tonight too.

Miyuki gripped her shawl and nodded quietly. Though they had been friends for many years, Miyuki often found herself intimidated and in awe of the other female. She then approached Shizuma quietly before joining her to sit aside the silver haired female on the old wooden fencing.

The two women then gazed up at the starry sky silently. Watching the twinkling dots above them in an endless ocean of inky blue sky. Bringing out peace and deeper emotions within them. It brought back so many memories, of before their graduation and before the Etoile ceremony. Before the trauma and heartache had been placed upon them.

Shizuma then decided to speak, her eyes filled with loneliness and longing "Has it only been three years since then" she said painfully. It felt like so much longer since that day, like an eternity. Her heart still aching, still filled with the loneliness of losing Kaori. Seeing her ghost everywhere, yet knowing she would never come back to her. Forever gone.

Miyuki softened, her eyes understanding and gentle. She knew how hard this had had been on Shizuma, losing her partner, first love and her then love of her life. Nothing would ever be able to to completely heal those wounds in her heart and she knew it. But they had gotten easier with time, as it was the greatest healer.

She reached out her hand slowly to take Shizuma's in a reassuring manner. Silently giving her comfort through brief physical contact, wanting to convey her sympathy. She knew better than anyone how hard it had been on her. In all honesty, it was a heartache she never really got over. In all honesty, she probably never would.

Shizuma then bowed her head slightly and sighed, in her own grief and pain she had ignored Miyuki. Forgetting that she too shared the pain she had endured all this time. Her stern behaviour and strictness being a way for her to cope, putting her duties first and casting aside her pain of what and whom she had lost.

"Thank you…" she muttered gently. All these years and after all this time passed, she had stayed by her side through it all. Never complaining and always being loyal to her. She put up with all of her antics, all of her duties as a student council member. While at the same time dealing, and coping with her own grief and pain by herself.

Miyuki's cheeks heated with a gentle blush. Touched by the genuine gratitude in Shizuma's voice. It was the first time in so long that Shizuma had been so serious instead of distant. In this brief moment, she was reaching out to her. Opening her heart to Miyuki and showing her that she still cared. That everything she did for her was appreciated.

As she held Miyuki's hand, the words from Kaori's letter echoed in her mind. Repeating themselves over and over, so loud that she could almost hear her voice in her mind. " _Shizuma. You have someone important to you too. Someone who has been here beside all this time"._

Her gaze softening, Shizuma leaned against Miyuki gently causing her blush to intensify. Now understanding what Kaori had meant when she wrote that last letter to her. It certainly had been quite the puzzle to figure out what Kaori had been trying to say, now it all made sense to her.

"S…Shizuma?" Miyuki stammered nervously. She was acting very unlike herself tonight, making her warier of things that may happen. But, she didn't feel in danger at all. But she was still puzzled at what thoughts were running through Shizuma's mind, though some she could only take a guess at.

"It's cold out. We don't want to get sick" she replied abruptly her tone calm and yet stern. Her eyes still locked on the star filled sky above them, acting so instinctively. Knowing just what to do and how to act, knowing how to behave and what to say at a time like this.

Miyuki stared at Shizuma in awe but eased beside her. Enjoying feeling Shizuma close to her, a comforting sensation coming over her. The heat of Shizuma's body keeping her warm. An almost romantic feeling to the situation, but it was so comfortable. Like she was supposed to be here, like she belonged.

A soft smile then came across Shizuma's face, now understanding the words she could not before. _"Kaori. I think I found her, that someone who has been here all this time"._ Though she had been lost before, and wondered what she could mean. The meaning now made sense, knowing that Kaori would be happy for her.


End file.
